


5 Times People Who Love Geralt Were At Blaviken (+1)

by honeybearbee



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Blaviken (The Witcher), F/M, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25831447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybearbee/pseuds/honeybearbee
Summary: 5 times people who love geralt were at blaviken and made angry faces at everyone >:(+1 other time
Relationships: Cirilla Fiona Elen Riannon & Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Roach, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Roach

**Author's Note:**

> based off the show & the short story. also my headcanon is roach is one horse, not 500 that geralt named roach. fight me about it.

_Blaviken 1233_

Roach didn’t know why people were shouting at her person, but she knew she didn’t like it. She snorted and kicked at the door of her enclosure. The door hinges rattled, but didn’t budge. Roach shook her head and turned around. She felt energy build up in her hind legs and then let fly with both her back feet.

The door clattered to the ground.

Roach danced on the door as she left her pen and made her way outside. Once out in the open, she saw her person walking towards her, his shoulders slumped. People were throwing rocks at him, which made her angry. She let out a loud scream and people stopped to stare at her. Roach glanced around making angry noises. She snorted and galloped towards her person.

He put a hand on her neck and began to guide her back to the stall. She nickered and mouthed at his hair lightly. Then she moved away before he could react. She circled in front of the people, keeping them away. Then, she cantered towards some human stalls and began kicking them.

They didn’t fall over, but she did manage to damage them.

Roach looked around and saw that there was a table full of pottery. She ran at it, full bore. The human behind it ran away and Roach knocked over the table. The pots made a satisfying sound as they fell to the ground.

She danced on the shards before snorting again.

When she went back to her person, he just looked at her wide-eyed, like he was a teenager again. Roach whinnied and he huffed a laugh.

“Come on, let’s go before they think you’re a demon horse,” he said roughly.

Roach threw her head back in disgust. Only she knew where she came from, not even her person did. She walked behind him, keeping the other people back. She stood stamping her feet and snorting as her person put all of her equipment on her. Only once he swung on top of her did she stop.

On their way out of that cursed town, Roach kicked over some more things and even managed to break a door.

“Don’t worry, girl, we won’t be coming back here again,” her person said, a sad note in his voice.

Roach neighed and began to run away from the town without prompting. She wanted to get her person away as fast as possible.


	2. Yennefer

_Blaviken 1258_

Yennefer paused mid-sentence to look back at Geralt. He and his horse were frozen in place.

“What are you doing?” she asked.

“I can’t go further,” Geralt replied. Roach shook her head angrily and stomped her feet.

Yennefer arched an eyebrow. “And, pray tell, why not?”

Geralt rolled his neck, which Yennefer knew was a sign of nervousness. Her eyebrow went higher before he answered, “That’s Blaviken.”

She stared at him blankly, before she realized what he called the city. “Ah,” she said flatly. Geralt had told her the true story behind his horrible moniker and it infuriated her. _Damn Stregobor,_ she thought viciously. Yennefer looked towards the town and then back at Geralt. “You stay here then. I just need a few supplies and we can move on.”

Geralt grunted and dismounted from Roach. “Will you be long?” he asked, facing away from her.

Yennefer grinned slightly. “No, I won’t.”

****

As usual when Yennefer entered a town, people stared at her. She smiled and nodded at people, but didn’t stop until she reached the market place. She dismounted from her horse, tied it up, and began to shop. She was very generous with her money, which loosened peoples lips.

“I heard there was an awful fight here, years ago,” she said with a quaver in her voice. Yennefer was speaking to a butcher.

“Oh yes,” he replied, puffing out his chest. “We chased off that demon and his horse after he killed those men. And that woman.” The man shuddered. “It was awful what he did to them.”

Yennefer hummed and thanked the man. Next she moved towards a woman selling herbs. “I heard there was a wizard here. Would he have any rarer herbs?”

The woman shook her head. “I don’t know. He came out of his tower once after the Butchering. Then we haven’t seen him since. Not even the mayor knows if he’s still there.”

Yennefer’s eyes glinted in delight. “Where is this tower?”

“Over yonder,” the woman said with a wave of her hand.

Yennefer bought her herbs and thanked the woman. She then made her way towards the tower. _Irion’s Tower. Of course Stregobor would name himself after a better wizard,_ she thought maliciously. _I hate that man._

As she stood at the base of the tower, Yennefer felt that hate bubble to the surface. She felt rage at Stregobor and Renfri using Geralt. The rage at the town for not even finding out why Geralt did what he did, just blaming him because he was different.

Yennefer clenched her hand into a fist. She raised it up and then brought it down, as if slamming it on something.

In front of her, the tower collapsed.

Behind her, people gasped and began muttering.

She turned around, violet eyes flashing angrily. “Do not think to throw rocks at me. I shall not be as kind as the Witcher.”

A man came forward from the crowd, pushing others back. “I’ll take care of this.” He approached Yennefer and said, “Ah, you know Geralt then?”

“Yes,” she said haughtily. “Why?” 

“I’m Caldemeyn, you see. How is he?”

Yennefer sighed. “I know of you. Geralt told me everything. He’d be better without this town hanging over him.”

Caldemeyn nodded. “Aye.” He paused before looking at the rubble behind her. “Loath as I am to say this, seeing as you just brought down an old tower, I’m going to have to ask you to leave. And not come back for awhile.”

Yennefer laughed cavalierly. “Of course!” She swept past all the onlookers and towards her horse. She sneered at people as she rode back through town. She turned her horse back once, making nearby villagers flinch. Yennefer smiled scornfully at them and said, “As if I’d ever return here! Your wares are an insult to humanity everywhere!”

With the last word, she rode out of town and back to Geralt.

****

“What did you do?” he asked when she returned. “I saw smoke.”

“Just dust,” Yennefer replied with a grin. She slid off her horse and into Geralt’s arms. “They had a nasty wind come through. It got into my eyes,” she pouted.

Geralt looked her over tenderly. “Still as gorgeous as ever,” he said softly, leaning forward to kiss her.

Yennefer melted into his embrace and vowed to never tell him what she did. _Secrets don’t hurt anyone, especially not this one._


End file.
